


The Girl with the Rainbow Hair

by CastielsHeart



Series: Promptober 2018 Drabbles [26]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel (Supernatural), Alpha Castiel/Omega Dean Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Magical Girls, M/M, Mechanic Dean Winchester, Mpreg, Omega Dean, Omega Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 06:25:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16424120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CastielsHeart/pseuds/CastielsHeart
Summary: A mysterious magical girl is trying to guide omega Dean in the direction of his future happiness.Day 26 Prompt: Magical Girl





	The Girl with the Rainbow Hair

Dean was having a strange week to put it lightly. He had taken a week-long vacation from his job as a mechanic for his uncle Bobby. Dean was a 34 year old unmated omega. He never took vacations because well going on vacation alone was depressing. Dean had given up on finding a compatible mate years ago.

His uncle Bobby came in one day talking about how Dean worked too much. Bobby said he’d had an enlightening conversation with a girl in the supermarket about how people that never took vacations didn’t live as long and weren’t as productive. Bobby immediately thought of Dean.

Which is why it was mid-day on a Monday and Dean was sitting on his sofa in sweat pants and a t-shirt watching reruns of Dr. Sexy. He’d taken the time off but he certainly wasn’t going anywhere. He was slightly dousing off when there was a knock at the door. Dean reluctantly got up to answer it.

There was a teenage girl at his door who smiled warmly at him. Her hair was dyed every color of the rainbow. She kind of reminded him of a my little pony. “Hi my name is Freyja. I am here to invite you to the local youth center's annual singles dinner tomorrow night. Each ticket is $40 and all proceeds go to benefit the center. They’ll be serving a steak dinner with all the trimmings.” The girl handed him a flyer.

“Well a steak dinner… I might just have to do that. I do love steak.” Dean said taking the paper from the girl. She shook his hand and walked away. 

The girl giggled when she was out of ear shot. “Step two complete.” She whispered to herself.

Dean almost backed out the next night but he really did want some steak, so he dressed in his best jeans and a button down dress shirt. He didn’t want to over dress but he still wanted to look good. Who knows there might be an alpha there that might catch his attention? You never know.

Dean arrived and paid his $40 dollars to get in. The steak dinner was good but Dean wasn’t much for dancing so he was about to cut out. He was on his way out the door when he tripped over basically thin air. Dean landed in the arms of the blue eyed alpha that appeared to be in charge of the event.

“Sorry.” Dean said trying to get to his feet.

“It is okay. You’re not hurt are you?” The blue eyed alpha said with genuine concern. 

“No I’m…” Dean cut off because the scent coming off the alpha made him lose every thought in his head.

“You smell so good.” The alpha said as Dean watched his eyes dilate. 

“What is your name?” Dean asked.

“Castiel.” The alpha said as he still held on to the omega for dear life.

“Well my name is Dean.” The omega couldn’t help the goofy smile he had on his face. He had found his true mate.

In the corner in the shadows the girl with the rainbow hair smiled. Her job here was done and she quickly vanished.

~~~~ 1 year later ~~~~ 

Dean was folding all the baby clothes he had received at his baby shower. They were expecting their first pup in three months. When Dean was done he sat down in the rocking chair to rest with his hand over his swollen pregnant belly. Cas was putting together the crib they had picked out together. “Just think Cas… if you hadn’t had that girl with the rainbow hair bring around flyers for that dinner, we might never have met.” 

“What girl with rainbow hair? We didn’t send anyone around with flyers?” Cas looked confused.

Dean was taken aback but he let it go. The omega looked at his alpha and decided that whoever the magical girl with the rainbow hair was he owed her everything.


End file.
